This invention relates generally to continuous delivery sheet processing machines and particularly to a deposit apparatus forming an integral part of such a machine which provides that articles such as coins, medallions, or the like, are sequentially deposited at intervals onto carrying sheet blanks, or the like, continuously conveyed by the machine.
Machines are known in the prior art which are used for attaching items such as credit cards onto carrying sheets. Such machines are generally slow, having an output of about one hundred attachments per minute, because they rely on intermittent motion for the conveyor which transports the carrying sheet. In addition, such machines are generally complicated because the carrying sheets must be provided with corner receiving slits into which the cards must be fitted.
An improved card attachment apparatus commonly owned by the assignee of the present invention overcomes these problems with respect to the deposit of articles such as credit cards. This card attachment apparatus employs a reciprocating mechanism which is engageable with the underside of the lowermost card to urge the card forwardly into a belt conveyor system for deposit onto the carrying sheet conveyor. However, there is a need for the attachment of articles other than cards, such as coins, medallions and the like which is not supplied by said aforementioned card attaching apparatus.
The present article attachment apparatus overcomes these and other problems in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.